New Beginnings
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: It's Clary's first New Years with Jace as a couple. Tonight means changes and surprises for this young couple. Will Clary get a kiss from Jace at midnight? Or will a slight change of plans change everything? One Shot (NonCannon/AU)


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**A/N: A quick note, this is just a little something for New Years. I think this would take place right after City of Heavenly Fire, but we don't know anything that'll happen, so I guess this is a bit of an AU/non cannon FanFiction. All in all it's a little one shot on a cute little moment between Clary and Jace during New Years. I was in the mood to write a TMI FanFic for New Years, so enjoy :) Also happy 2014 to you all! **

* * *

Clary Fray smiled as she finished making the last bit of food. She wasn't the greatest cook, but it beats Isabelle's food any day. Even though it took her a few hours, she finally got everything prepared for tonight.

Clary couldn't wait for tonight. It was going to be perfect. Amazing, even. Luke and Clary's mother were spending New Years with some friends, letting Clary use the apartment all to herself. It was an interesting surprise, considering Jocelyn's strict nature, but I guess they felt that Clary was old enough to be on her own now.

Well she wouldn't be spending it on her own, she still has her friends...And Jace.

_Jace_.

Jace, who's been going by Jace Lightwood nowadays, has been her boyfriend for quite sometime now. Sure their relationship started off a little strange, considering they thought they were siblings at first, but when they soon found out Jace wasn't the son Jocelyn had all those years ago, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Clary's and Jace's shoulders. Even though it was a bit awkward at first, their love was too powerful to overcome it and soon they were dating, and were madly in love.

But, Clary couldn't believe that it was her first New Years with Jace. Their first Christmas together was already amazing, and now she couldn't wait for New Years.

Clary smiled as she scattered the last of the confetti on the table. She then smoothed out her party dress and looked to make sure her hair was perfect through the mirror. Clary was dressed in a nice tight fitting green party dress and she had her hair up in a pony tail. Isabelle gave her the dress for Christmas, she might as well use it for this special occasion.

"I think you should put your hair down," Jace whispered all of a sudden in Clary's ear as he then wrapped his arms around, what he believes, is the world's most perfect girl. Clary's heart skipped a beat when his arms wrapped around her small body.

"Really?" Clary asked as her breathing halted at his touch.

"Yeah, I think so," He whispered, kissing her cheek. "I expect a kiss at midnight, Fray. Just saying."

"I do too, Lightwood," Clary mocked him as she turned around so she was facing her boyfriend. She loved the ways his eyes were, a nice shade of gold. They were always so unique.

As Clary was about to give him a kiss on the lips, a wave of nausea take over her and she tumbled a bit over her feet.

"Are you okay Clary?" Jace asked his girlfriend, noticing her uneasiness. Jace began to get very worried. He never liked to see Clary sick or hurting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," Clary replied to Jace. He nodded as he brought her closer to his chest.

"Well, you need to relax. It's a party. Unwind babe," He whispered, rubbing her arms. Clary nodded and sighed as she leant her head against Jace's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I know. I've just been all over the place. Ya know," Clary muttered into his chest. The thing is, this isn't the first time Clary's felt like this. She's especially scared shitless of what it could mean because it is very very possible.

"I'm going to finish up with some of the decorations...Love you," Jace whispered, kissing Clary's cheek.

"Love you too," Clary replied dreamily as she then watched him step on the chair to put up the last of the decorations together. She sighed once again as she sat down. She just hopped that Isabelle can give her the thing in secret. She didn't want to scare Jace or anything.

"Hey, Clary!" the voice of Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend, announced, breaking Clary out of her train of thought. She looked behind her to see Simon coming into the apartment with none other than Isabelle Lightwood.

"Isabelle and I come barring gifts!"

"It's not Christmas you know. That passed Simon," Clary teased with him as her two friends came over to her side.

Isabelle was tagging along with Simon tonight. She was certainly in the holiday spirt with her dark blue dress and a large ruby necklace. Her hair was loose tonight instead of in a whip tight braid like it normally is. Simon on the other hand looked like his regular nerd self with a 'I'm with the stupid' t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like any regular joe, but with a mysterious dark haired girl on his arm.

"Well we brought stuff anyway Fray, so suck it up," Isabelle said, chuckling as she then brought out a few gifts for her friends. "Alec and Magnus should be coming soon and so will Jordan and Maia...Hey, where's Jace?"

"I'm over here!" Jace called out as he hopped off from the chair he was on. Clary had him on streamers and balloon duty since he kept bugging her that he was bored. As much as she loved Jace, he definitely has an immature side to him.

"Hey there you are, Jace." Isabelle smiled as she went to give him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Nice, and you?" he chuckled, hugging his adopted sister.

"Fine, thanks. Okay, let's get this party started. Clary, do you need help with any cooking by chance?"

"Ummm..." Clary trailed off as she shared a worried look with the boys.

"I'm just kidding. Yeah, yeah, I know my cooking's bad," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, I want to get my New Years on. Where do your parents keep the alcohol?"

"Iz," Clary groaned. "My parents left me alone, trusting me that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I don't know if getting drunk is a good idea..."

"Getting drunk is always a fine idea though!" Jordan announced as he came in with Maia. This caused his girlfriend to roll her eyes as she smacked him in the chest.

"Jord. Behave," she scolded at him as she went over to greet Clary with a hug. Her hair was the same as always, in multiple braids and she was in a cute little purple party dress. It was a bit of a surprise since Clary always see's Maia in jeans and a t-shirt. Sure, she's seen her in one at her parents wedding, but other than that, not really.

"And look who else has arrived!" Alec exclaimed, coming in with Magnus right behind the young werewolf couple.

"This better be good," The warlock grumbled to his boyfriend, coming in with Chairman Meow right by him. "We could have gone to time square this new years. I know people, vampires, warlocks! You know, we could have gotten the best seats in the house! We could have been able to even touch Ryan Seacrest himself and he wouldn't even know."

"Aw hush Magnus. Come on, it'll be fun," Alec said, rolling his eyes at the warlock. "You can be difficult."

"I'd watch it Alexander. If you know what's best for you," Magnus remarked, winking at him. Alec just rolled his eyes as he went to go greet his sister and the others.

Soon everyone was all talking about nonsense and everyday stuff, waiting for the ball to drop. They could even hear the loud yells from outside of the apartment. There were a lot of people out tonight for New Years Eve. Well, after all this is New York City, one of the biggest places to celebrate this holiday and it is where the ball drops.

"Hey, Clary! Maia! You guys want to help me with something. I have a um...gift for Clary?" Isabelle asked all of a sudden, her statement coming out more like a question as she held up a plastic bag for the girls.

"Alright, um we'll be right back," Clary said, grabbing Maia's hand and dragging both girls out of the room.

"Wonder what they're up to," Jordan mused, taking a sip from his cup.

"Whatever it is, I'd leave them alone," Simon said, shrugging as he sat down on the couch. "So Jace, first New Years with Clary. Are you taking care of my girl?"

"_Your_ girl," Jace snorted, rolling his eyes at Simon.

"Well she is my best friend and my sister practically, so you know. Anyway, how have you guys been? As a couple?"

"Good...I don't know..."

"You can elaborate more than that Jace," Alec said as he settled himself next to Magnus.

"Fine...Amazing, actually...I really think she's the one. I don't know...She's perfect," Jace muttered, scratching the back of his head. He was embarrassed to admit this to the guys, but everything about Clary made him feel..._soft_, which isn't his normal nature. At all. "In fact I sort of asked Luke if it was okay if I um...If I asked her to marry me," Jace then blurted out, the words just slipped off his tongue.

When he said those words all the guys looked at Jace in surprise.

"You're going to ask her to what!? But aren't you guys kind of young, you're both only seventeen," Simon exclaimed, being the first to make a comment.

"Yeah...But I'm a shadow hunter. We don't have the longest life span, if you haven't noticed," Jace remarked, glaring slightly at Simon. "Look, I want to make her mine forever before anything might happen...And ya know, might as well do it on New Years."

"Cute," Magnus sighed. "Why can't you do something like that Alexander?"

"Magnus. Now's not the time," Alec said, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever." Magnus huffed. "Are you sure you two are prepared for this?"

"Of course...I love her. I'm ready," Jace mused, taking the ring box out and began to fiddle with it. "I'm going to propose to her like any mundane would. She might like that..."

"I'm sure Clary's going to say yes. Girl is crazy about you," Jordan spoke up, patting Jace's back. "Good luck buddy."

"Thanks...I guess," Jace said, sighing as he waited for Clary and the girls to come.

When they finally appeared Jace smiled as he looked at Clary, but automatically his smile turned into a frown when he noticed his girlfriend. She looked awful, like she was crying and she looked very distraught. Clary even seemed to look like a ghost.

Jace was about to ask his girlfriend if she was ok, but she just walked right past him and over to the couch, next to Simon. Jace frowned as he took a seat near Clary, trying to get her attention, but she ignored him. In fact she ignored everyone else for the next couple of hours.

Jace then watched helplessly for the next couple of hours as Clary just blankly stared at the floor. When someone would ask her a question she'd just respond with a simple nod or a quiet yes or no. He was getting worried that something happened to Clary, he needed to find out why she was pushing everyone else away.

"Hey, it's getting close to midnight! Who's going to give me a kiss at midnight?" Isabelle asked, swinging around a bottle of wine. It was close to midnight now and everyone was starting to get ready to watch the ball drop. "Simon? What about you? Want a kiss on midnight?"

Simon chuckled as he brought Isabelle down on the couch next to him. "I don't know who else I would kiss but you, Iz."

"Aww, cute...Clary? What about you and Jace?" Maia mused, looking at Clary with cautious eyes. "You know you two should really talk..."

Clary looked up and scowled at her friend. "Maia, watch it." She hissed at her.

"Clary, what is your problem anyway? You've been mopping around for most of the night? You know you were the one who set up this party," Alec pointed out.

"It's nothing," Clary snapped, getting irritated. "I'm fine."

"You don't look or sound fine," Jace spoke up all of a sudden. "Clary, what's going on. I know something is."

"Nothing is!" She snapped, getting up from her seat. "Anyway, if you don't mind I'm going out to the um terrace. I need fresh air!" She huffed as she then stalked outside.

"Jace, I think you should really talk to her," Isabelle said to him quietly. "She needs you now."

"Why? What's the matter? Just tell me Izzy," Jace pleaded with his adopted sister. "It kills me to know she's hurting."

"You'll find out, just talk," Isabelle said, pushing her adopted brother towards the door. He nodded as he then began to walk towards Clary, gripping to the velvet box with a shiny new diamond in it.

"Clary?" he asked through the dark of the night. She was leaning against the railing as she watched the brightest area of the city, time square.

"I'm fine Jace. It's nothing. I'm just confused about something...About us," Clary admitted, rubbing her arms from being cold.

"Here," Jace whispered, sighing as he placed his jacket on Clary's shoulders. "Clary, please baby. Tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

"It's nothing Jace," Clary automatically snapped at him."I just...I just...I don't want to talk about this right now! Okay! Just...Just leave me alone!"

"Can't we just talk? Because right now you're acting like a brat! You've been sulking all night and you're not letting anyone help you!"

"If you think I'm a brat then why don't you just fuck off then," Clary growled at him. "Why don't you just go away Jace!"

"Fine then, maybe I will," Jace snapped as he then stormed towards the door, but he automatically retracted when he heard a small little cry come from Clary's mouth. He silently cursed himself out and went over to his girlfriend's side.

"Clary, please...I'm dying here. I hate seeing you upset...You were so excited for this party, what happened with Iz and Maia? Just please tell me baby," He asked her, pulling Clary towards him so she was facing him in the eye.

"Jace...I don't know how to tell you. I'm scared," She whispered, letting silent tears stream down her face. "I'm scared...I'm scared you won't love me anymore and you'll leave me."

Jace looked at Clary incredulously. He then sat down on the nearby chair and pulled Clary to his lap.

"Clarissa Fray, I'll love you no matter what," He whispered to her. "Anything you tell me, anything...I will always love you."

Clary then let a smile appear on her lips as she snuggled closer to Jace. She felt nice and warm in his arms and jacket.

"Look, baby, I'm actually scared to ask you something as well, so how about we'll say what we're scared about at the same time. Hmmm?" Jace said, rubbing Clary's arms.

Clary paused for a moment as she took a deep breath and looked at Jace in the eye. "Alright...Let's do it. On the count of three..."

"Deal," Jace said. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Will you marry me?"

"I'm pregnant!"

The two stared at one another for a few moments, both in shock at what came out of the other's mouth.

"Your pregnant?"

"You want to marry me?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I love you Clary," Jace said as he then knelt down in front of Clary. "And I'm going to love this baby."

"So your happy I'm pregnant? I thought you'd be scared or..."

"I'm not scared of anything," Jace huffed teasingly. Clary rolled her eyes as she got up and stood with Jace on the terrace.

"So your ready for this? A baby?" Clary asked. Jace nodded. "Of course, Clary. I want a life with you. Sure I didn't expect this, but I'm ready if you are."

Clary smiled as Jace then knelt down so he was facing Clary's stomach. He then placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Hey there little baby, this is your daddy. I just want to say your mom and dad love you very much," Jace whispered to Clary's stomach.

"Jace." Clary giggled as he planted a kiss on her stomach.

"And that's why I want to ask your Mommy...Will you marry me? How about it Clary? Will you?" Jace asked, looking up at Clary with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Clary said, smiling at Jace. "Yes, Jace. Yes!"

Jace smiled as he then swirled Clary around in his arms. The two both laughed as Jace then got out the large diamond ring and placed it on his _fiancé's _finger.

"It's beautiful Jace," Clary whispered in awe. "I love it...And I love you more."

"I know...I love you too," Jace whispered. "Both of you."

They both smiled as then all of a sudden they heard the others being the countdown from inside the apartment.

_10 _

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled from inside the apartment. When that happened Maia and Jordan both shared a passionate kiss while Isabelle grabbed Simon and planted a kiss right on his lips. Magnus and Alec both laughed as they shared a kiss with one another and Chairmen Meow just meowed in delight.

Meanwhile on the porch Jace swept Clary up in his arms and planted a big kiss on her lips. She smiled widely against his lips as the two shared a passionate kiss on the terrace. This year is definitely going to be a good one for the two...

_One year later..._

_ Next New Years Eve..._

"Jace! Can you get Emmy for me!?" Clary asked, calling from the bathroom. "She's crying!"

"Of course..._Mrs Lightwood_," Jace said, kissing Clary's lips as she tried to put her earring on. She smiled hearing herself being called that.

Even thought Jace's real last name is Herondale, they decided to go by the Lightwoods. Jace always considered them his family since they were the only people who ever really cared for him for a majority of his life. So they went with Lightwood.

Clary and Jace got married on March 3rd in Central Park. Clary's baby bump wasn't showing at all so she could easily fit into her dress. It was a pretty mundane ceremony, except for the Shadow hunter vows and traditions added to it as well, so it was a pretty even mix of their worlds.

The two then honeymooned in Idris, and even though they have the choice to go there to live, they decided to stay in New York. It was their home and they wanted to raise their child together there.

Emilia Jocelyn "Emmy" Lightwood was born on September 8th at 2pm. She weighed 7 pounds and 6 ounces. She has her mother's bright green eyes but her father's blonde duck fluff hair.

"There you are my little bunny," Jace said, lifting Emmy into his arms. The small child was only a few months and yet she had the strong fearless shadow hunter wrapped around her tiny little finger.

When Jace first laid eyes on his little newborn daughter, he couldn't believe it. Sure he was scared he'd mess up considering Valentine raised him for most of his childhood, but he knew he wasn't going to mess this up. He wasn't Valentine and he wasn't evil. In fact, the day he laid eyes on little Emmy he never wanted anything to touch her. She's his little girl, his princess while Clary is his queen.

Clary on the other hand couldn't be happier to be a mom. Sure, her mom and Luke were a little disappointed that she got pregnant very young, but they knew Clary and Jace loved one another and they were ready, so they accepted their new granddaughter with open arms and lots of love, in fact Emmy has her grandparents, aunts, and uncles wrapped around her little fingers. She's the jewel of their family.

The small family is currently living in the Institution. In fact Alec, Izzy, Maryse, nor Robert live there anymore. Robert and Maryse moved back to Idris to fix their marriage while Izzy moved in with Simon in an apartment not to far from the Institution. Meanwhile Alec moved in with Magnus. They decided to leave Jace and Clary in charge of the place so they could raise and train their children there.

Maia and Jordan were still living together and they helped Luke with any werewolves in New York. In fact the two got engaged on Christmas and everyone is planning their wedding already.

Right now Clary, Jace, and Emmy were all getting ready to head to Magnus and Alec's apartment for a New Years Eve party. It was Emmy's first New Years and they couldn't wait to celebrate the new year with their beautiful little girl.

"So...How was this year for you babe? Any highlights?" Jace asked as he came over to Clary with Emmy curled into his chest. "I know a few."

"I think I know a few as well," Clary said, smiling at her husband and daughter. She then bent down to place a small kiss on the top of Emmy's head.

"To think last New Years our lives were just beginning," Jace mused, teasing with Clary. The young mother and wife chuckled as she kissed Jace on the lips softly.

"I love you," Clary whispered to him.

"I know...I love you too," Jace replied as he kissed Clary back. Emmy then giggled, causing her two parents to break up their kiss.

Clary and Jace both laughed as they then headed with their precious daughter towards the New Years party to celebrate their entry into a new year. Hopefully the small family would have many more with many more children and future grandchildren.

_**The End **_

_**And Happy New Years to all and to all a good night ;) **_

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like them apples? As I said, very AU/non cannon and it's just a one shot full of Clace fluff really. It was my very 1st TMI FanFic so don't penalize me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review, another happy new year to all :) **


End file.
